VHope On The Street
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Kira-kira beginilah yang terjadi sesaat sebelum dan sesudah Hope On The Street V App Live dengan bintang tamu Jimin dan Taehyung. VHope. HopeV. Taeseok. Jealous!Taehyung. Hope On The Street.
**VHope On The Street**

 **The background story of Hope On The Street V App Live**

 **-WARNING: CERITA BERDASARKAN KHAYALAN-**

Hoseok membuka pintu ruang latihan, menyalakan lampu dan berjalan ke speaker, menaruh tasnya di sebelahnya. Mencolokkan HPnya ke speaker, dia mulai mencari lagu yang bagus untuk menemaninya melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan dance yang sesungguhnya. Setelah memilih lagu yang bagus, dia menaruh HPnya di atas speaker dan mulai pemanasan di tengah ruangan sambil melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Setelah dia selesai pemanasan, dia kembali berjalan ke speaker dan mencari lagu yang semangat untuk menari dan kembali ke tengah ruangan untuk menari setelah memilih lagu yang tepat. Dia melakukan freestyle sekarang, dia telah memutuskan kalau ia akan membiarkan badannya mengalir dengan musik karena dia sudah lelah untuk selalu mengikuti koreografi yang telah mereka latih beberapa minggu ini. Tubuhnya perlu bersantai dengan mengalir dengan musik; setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Hoseok terlalu serius dalam tariannya saat Jimin memasuki ruang latihan dan menatapnya dengan kagum. Setelah Hoseok selesai menari, Jimin bertepuk tangan dan barulah Hoseok sadar bahwa Jimin memerhatikannya dari ujung ruangan, "oh, hai, kau di sini?" tanyanya, berjalan ke tasnya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral untuk langsung diminum.

Jimin mendekati Hoseok dan menjatuhkan tasnya di samping tas Hoseok, "ya, tidak terlalu lama. Aku pikir aku harus latihan lebih banyak lagi tapi aku terkejut menemukanmu di sini, hyung."

Hoseok tertawa pelan, "yah, aku hanya rindu menari freestyle, mengalir dengan musik dan sebagainya."

"Oh, begitu," Jimin mengangguk, tapi kemudian dia menepukkan kedua tangannya, "oh, ya, hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita merekam Hope On The Street Live di V App sekarang? Itu acara dance freestyle-mu kan?"

Hoseok membelalakkan matanya dan menepuk kedua tangannya juga, "wah, kau benar Jiminie, sudah lama semenjak kita mem-posting sesuatu di V App. Jadi, karena kebetulan kau di sini, mau menjadi bintang tamu acaraku?"

Jimin mengangguk, "kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Biar aku foto hyung dan goda para ARMY di twitter. Dengan begitu, ARMY akan tau dan akan banyak yang menonton kita!" Hoseok mengangguk dan mereka mulai menyiapkan semuanya untuk acara tersebut, termasuk menelepon manajer mereka untuk membantu mengurusi sound system.

 **-** _ **Dorm Bangtan**_ **-**

Taehyung memasuki dorm yang sepi, dia baru saja kembali dari syuting Hwarang. Ini sedikit aneh baginya, tapi mengingat bahwa sekarang hampir jam 10 malam, dia berasumsi bahwa semuanya telah tertidur, terutama Yoongi, dan mungkin Seokjin karena mereka sekamar. Namjoon dan Jungkook, dia tidak tahu, mungkin berada di kamar mereka sekarang, siapa peduli.

Dia memasuki kamarnya bersama pacarnya Hoseok dan sahabatnya Jimin, tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah ruangan yang sepi. Bersih dan rapi seperti biasanya, karena pacarnya merupakan orang yang cinta kebersihan, tentu saja. "Dimana mereka?" dia bertanya pelan, sembari duduk di atas kasur pacarnya dan dia masih bisa mencium wangi pacarnya di sana, ah, dia sangat merindukannya. Syuting Hwarang membuatnya tidak bisa menemui pacarnya saat siang, itu membuatnya tersiksa tapi mereka selalu berusaha menghubungi satu sama lain seperti telepon, SMS atau bahkan video call kalau diperlukan. Sekarang dia baru saja selesai syuting dan hal pertama yang ingin dia lakukan adalah bermanja dengan pacarnya, tidak lebih dari itu.

Dia menghela napas, tiduran di kasur Hoseok dan melihat HPnya, membuka twitter dan terkejut saat melihat tweet terbaru dari Hoseok beberapa menit lalu. "Hope On The Street? Jam 10 malam?" dia langsung mendudukan dirinya dan membacaya kembali tweet tersebut sebelum melihat jam di HPnya secepatnya.

22.00.

"Sial-" dia hampir saja berkata kasar saat ia menyadari bahwa ini waktu yang tepat Hoseok memulai rekaman livenya. Dia dengan cepat membuka V App dan menonton Hoseok di sana, dia melakukan pemanasan dan tarian freestyle yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya kagum. Itulah, itulah pacarnya, ARMY harus mengetahui itu! Dia memiliki pacar yang hebat!

Taehyung mulai tersenyum sendiri hanya dengan melihat Hoseok, bagaimana dia merindukan senyum, wajah, tubuh dan hanya… dia. Taehyung sangat merindukan Hoseok. Tapi kemudian senyumnya memudar saat Hoseok memperkenalkan seorang bintang tamu, yang ternyata adalah teman sekamar mereka, Jimin. Senyum Taehyung berubah menjadi kerutan dahi dan dia bisa merasakan kecemburuan dalam dirinya. Yah, bagaimana dia bisa berada di sana? Walaupun Jimin adalah sahabat Taehyung tapi tidak berarti dia bisa bersama pacarnya sendirian, apalagi saat dia sedang sibuk syuting Hwarang dan baru saja pulang. Tidak, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Taehyung mencoba meng-SMS Hoseok, berharap dia akan langsung membalasnya. Tapi dia bisa melihat Hoseok tidak meninggalkan layar sedikitpun, dan tidak ada balasan yang dia terima. Dia berusaha menelepon juga, tapi Hoseok juga tidak mengangkat. Sibuk menari dengan sahabatnya. Sekarang dia marah dan terbakar api cemburu, tentu saja.

Dia menelepon manajer mereka dan merasa senang saat diangkat, "apakah hyung dengan Hoseok dan Jimin sekarang?" dan untungnya dia bilang iya, dan Taehyung tersenyum licik. "Tolong katakana pada mereka bahwa mereka akan memiliki bintang tamu yag lain. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi, terimakasih, hyung." Dan dia mematikan telepon, tersenyum bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencoba mandi secepat mungkin karena ia tidak bisa tahan membayangkan pacarnya melakukan acara bersama sahabatnya sendirian. Tidak, saat dia bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ada di acara tersebut. Dengan seperti itu, dia selesai mandi, memakai baju apapun yang ia bisa dapatkan dan mengambil sepedanya, mengendarainya ke ruang latihan.

 **-Ruang Latihan-**

"Nanti akan ada bintang tamu lagi," kata sang manajer saat Hoseok dan Jimin sedang duduk di depan kamera. Tersenyum kepada Hoseok.

"Bintang tamu lain? Aku tidak tahu tentang itu," kata Hoseok, karena dia tidak ingat mengundang bintang tamu lain untuk acara malam ini, tidak saat acara ini sendiripun tidak direncanakan dari awal, dan Jimin menjadi bintang hanya karena dia sudah berada di sini sejak awal.

"Pasti Taehyung, dia selalu datang di saat seperti ini," ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum. Yah, dia sangat tau seberapa cemburuan sahabatnya itu. Taehyung pasti tidak sengaja melihatnya di acara ini bersama pacar-tercintanya dan cemburu begitu saja.

Hoseok tertawa canggung dan dia berjalan keluar dari layar untuk melihat HPnya, melihat banyak pesan dan missed call dari Taehyung. Dia membaca pesan-pesan tersebut dan dia bisa melihat kecemburuan Taehyung dari pesan-pesannya dan dia entah kenapa menjadi takut. Apakah benar itu Taehyung? Apakah ia akan marah padanya karena tidak menggubrisnya?

Dia kembali menuju layar dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Taehyung di depan kamera dengan Jimin sehingga ARMY bisa mendengarnya juga.

 **-Jalanan-**

Taehyung sedang mengendarai sepedanya dengan hati-hati saat terdengar telepon masuk, dia dengan cepat memasang earphonenya dan menjawab telepon tersebut, tahu bahwa yang menelepon adalah Hoseok.

"Halo?"

" _Halo, Taehyung, kita sedang melakukan acara live sekarang dan aku akan menghidupkan loudspeaker, oke?_ "

"Uhm, oke, hyung,"

" _Jadi kau dimana?_ "

"Sedang di jalan,"

" _Acaranya sudah selesai,_ " dia bisa mendengar suara Jimin dan dia menjadi marah dan kaget hanya dengan itu.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung kaget, dia baru saja akan marah pada mereka tapi acaranya selesai?

" _Hanya bercanda, ayo cepat ke sini,_ " itu suara Hoseok dan Taehyung tersenyum, tahu betapa baiknya Hoseok padanya.

"Aku hanya akan mampir. Apa kalian sudah selesai? Ah tidak.." dia mencoba terdengar menyedihkan, tapi hanya karena ARMY mendengarnya juga.

" _Kapan kau sampai di sini? Kau harus freestyle saat kau sampai di sini, oke?_ "

Taehyung kaget, itu bukan tujuannya datang ke sana.

" _Kau harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak mau, jangan datang,_ " Taehyung mendengus, _jadi kau pikir freestyle akan menghentikanku menganggu waktu-indahmu bersama Jimin?_

"Aku bahkan tidak memakai baju yang cocok," ya tentu saja, dia hanya memakai apapun yang ada karena dia terburu-buru, mana mungkin bisa menari dengan baju seperti ini!

" _Kau harus melakukannya. Berapa lama lagi kau akan sampai di sini?_ "

Dia berpikir sejenak, "lima menit?"

 _"Lima menit? Itu terlalu lama untuk acara live!_ " _atau itu terlalu lama untuk menemuiku, hyung?_ , Taehyung tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi dia tetap saja mempercepat laju sepedanya

"Sedang di jalan!"

Ada beberapa percakapan lain sebelum tiba-tiba jaringan teleponnya terputus dan Taehyung terkejut. _Aish, pasti Jimin yang memutuskan teleponnya. Dasar, apakah kau sedang mencoba mengambil pacarku atau apa hah? Kau pikir kita masih teman?_

 ** _-_** **Ruang Latihan-**

Taehyung menerobos masuk ke ruang latihan dengan kecepatan cahaya, terengah-engah saat ia melihat pacar dan sahabatnya sedang duduk berdampingan di depan kamera. Dia bisa mendengar musik sudah berputar dari speaker dan mereka berdua menyuruhnya untuk menari freestyle tapi ia terlalu lelah, marah dan bingung terhadap semuanya jadi ia hanya bergerak tak tentu arah.

Hoseok dengan cepat menghampirinya, membantunya memarkir sepedanya sehingga ia bisa menari freestyle untuk acara tersebut. Taehyung melempar tasnya dan mulai menari, _jadi kau mau aku menari? Jadi kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan freestyle untuk berada di acara ini? Sekarang lihat ini Hoseok hyung dan kau akan menyesal melakukan acara ini berdua saja dengan Jimin tanpa aku._

Dia bisa mendengar Hoseok menyemangati dan memujinya di ujung, hal itu membuatnya senang dan bangga. Di sisi lain Jimin hanya tertawa. Dia berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya karena ARMY pasti bisa melihatnya. Jimin dan Hoseok duduk di depan kamera lagi, tidak menghiraukannya. Taehyung berusaha mengatur napasnya, tidak menghiraukan mereka juga untuk sementara dan mulai berjalan ke mereka perlahan, masih terengah-engah.

Dia bisa melihat bahwa meskipun Hoseok berada di sana dengan Jimin, tapi dia tetap melihat Taehyung dari layar kamera, buktinya adalah saat ia hampir sampai ke mereka, Hoseok segera memutar badannya dan menawarkan tangannya untuk digenggam, yang tentu saja diterima oleh Taehyung. Itu, itulah pacar yang ia tahu, itulah pacar yang ia cinta dan pacar yang ia punya, Jung Hoseok. Pacar tercintanya. Dia tersenyum akan pikiran itu.

Lalu mereka berbincang di depan kamera, Hoseok berterimakasih kepada Taehyung karena telah datang untuk menyemangatinya (tanpa tahu niatan awalnya untuk datang) dan Jimin terus menggoda Taehyung dengan mengatakan dia di sana bukan untuk Hoseok tapi untuk acaranya. Bagaimana ia bisa bilang begitu? Taehyung di sini tentu saja karena pacarnya!

Taehyung menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia terburu-buru untuk datang ke sini dan apa yang Jimin berusaha lakukan adalah mematikan kameranya sehingga membuat Taehyung kesal. Aish, sungguh, kenapa Jimin sangat menyebalkan hari ini? Taehyung juga tidak tahu. Dan saat Hoseok sedang berbicara tentang tarian, Taehyung hampir saja berbicara tentang Jungkook (hanya karena dia cemburu dengan interaksi Hoseok dan Jimin tadi dan dia hanya bisa membawa nama Jungkook), lalu tiba-tiba Hoseok mematikan kameranya sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dan acaranya livenya selesai, bersamaan dengan tawa keras Jimin dan pandangan mematikan dari Hoseok untuk Taehyung, "jangan pernah bawa-bawa dia ke acaraku, jangan, saat tidak di sini."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kenapa aku harus peduli, saat satu-satunya hal yang kau lakukan padaku adalah melakukan acara dengan sahabatku saat aku baru saja pulang dari syuting Hwarang. Tanpa aku ketahui. Atau tanpa menjawab pesan atau teleponku."

Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Taehyung, "jadi kau datang ke sini karena kau cemburu?"

Jimin tertawa semakin keras, "hyung, tidakkah kau merasakan itu dari awal? Dia itu cemburuan, ingat? Aku tahu itu dia saat pertama kali manajer bilang ada bintang tamu lagi karena aku tahu Taehyung pasti sudah melihat kita!"

"Kalau kau tentang itu lalu kenapa kau tetap melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku cemburu, Jimin? Apakah kau mencoba mengambil pacarku sekarang?" ujar Taehyung, terdengar marah.

"Maaf, Taehyung, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Jimin menggigit bibirnya, "hanya saja, kau tahu, menyenangkan untuk menggodamu. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Dan aku minta maaf juga, sayang," ujar Hoseok, mengelus rambut Taehyung sebelum mencium keningnya, "aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu, atau tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini, ini sangat mendadak dan… oke, ini salahku bahwa aku lupa memberitahumu tentang ini."

Taehyung memeluk Hoseok erat, "hyung, apakah kau merindukanku? Kita tidak bisa bertemu di siang hari karena aku harus syuting Hwarang."

Hoseok memeluknya balik dan mengelus punggungnya, "tentu saja, aku merindukanmu, sayang. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membuat masalah. Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung mengangguk dan memeluknya lebih erat, "aku mencintaimu juga, hyung."

"Jadi, sudah cukup dengan dramanya, kita harus kembali ke dorm kan?" kata Jimin, memegang tasnya. Taehyung dan Hoseok mengangguk dan mengambil tas mereka juga.

Mereka berjalan bersama ke dorm, saat mereka di dorm, Hoseok tidur bersama Taehyung di kasurnya, saling berpelukan karena mereka sangat merindukan satu sama lain dan masalah hari ini sangatlah melelahkan. Jimin tetap tidur di bunk bed atas, langsung tertidur pulas sesaat setelah ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

Malam ini, merupakan malam yang panjang. Tapi semuanya, akan baik-baik saja.

 **END**


End file.
